Wildest Dreams
by stefanydjesuszambrano
Summary: Para Bella Swan una estudiante de escritura cinematográfica la oportunidad tocó a su puerta de una forma inesperada, hizo una audición de forma inconsciente. Ahora se enfrenta al desafío de ser la nueva "cara fresca" del mundo cinematográfico, al protagonizar su primera película con el rompe corazones Edward Cullen.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

El silencio embargaba la limusina en la que me encontraba, era la calma antes de la tormenta. Fue en ese momento que me di cuenta de la magnitud de mis acciones, cuando oí el ligero carraspeo de mi acompañante.

-Hemos llegado ¿estás bien?-

-Si solo son nervios. Es mi primera alfombra roja- dije disimulando el motivo de mi nerviosismo

\- no te preocupes, con el tiempo te acostumbraras a esto- respondió el.

En ese instante se detuvo el vehículo que me transportaba, lo que indicaba que todos mis compañeros de reparto me esperaban para tomarnos la foto insignia en las escaleras del Paláis des Festivals. Mi compañero se bajó del vehículo y fue cuando toda la locura comenzó.

Progresivamente, los flashes en el paseo que conduce al palacio me cegaron como si fueran las poderosas tormentas de la sabana africana, lo que me hizo evocar esos días en los que me sentí plena.

Entonces, su sombra atenuó las luces de las cámaras. Era el momento de posar, sonreír y hablar de la maravillosa experiencia actoral que había sido el rodaje de la película. Mi primera película. Y así, alimentar un poco los rumores que corrían en Hollywood. Lo que pocos sabían era que cada entrevista que daba se sentía como un puñal en mi corazón.

-Por siempre te recordaré así…- fueron las palabras de Edward al acercarse a mí para que tomaran las fotos de la pareja protagónica.

-¿Cómo, destrozada?- le respondí en un susurro.

-No, altiva y deslumbrante- me respondió con una sonrisa socarrona.

Fue cuando decidí irme del lugar.


	2. Capitulo 1: Primer día de clases

**Capítulo 1: Primer día de clases.**

Me encontraba frente a la imponente fachada del Actor´s Studio y mi situación mental solo podría definirse en una sola palabra, aterrada.

Sabía que era un riesgo muy grande rechazar la plaza que la Universidad de Princeton me ofrecía para estudiar en su programa de ciencias de la comunicación por un lugar en el afamado Actor´s Studio, un programa para jóvenes talentosos amantes del arte dramático, en mi caso, para trabajar en mis habilidades de escritora, es decir, me dedicaría a estudiar escritura creativa y desarrollo de guiones cinematográficos. La cuestión está en que ambas plazas son muy cotizadas. El detalle era que para mis padres Princeton representaba estabilidad y éxito, en cambio, el Studio era para ellos una lotería.

Así que desafiándolos rechace la ayuda que me ofrecían para costear mi carrera en Princeton y solicité un préstamo universitario que financiara mis estudios de dramaturgia.

Estaba hecha un manojo de nervios cuando pisé por primera vez mi Alma Mater. Recorrí los pasillos por inercia tratando de descifrar a la vez el mapa del campus y mi horario de clases, cuando de pronto sentí como me empujaban y caía muy fuerte al suelo. Fue allí cuando lo vi por primera vez.

Era muy alto y con el cabello de un muy raro color cobre; y por el impacto de su cuerpo contra el mío, podría decir que era fuerte. Aclaré mi vista un poco y pude detallarlo, en efecto, tenía el cuerpo bastante definido, aunque no lo suficiente como para clasificarlo como un fortachón.

-¡Oye, fíjate por donde vas!- dijo el desconocido con desdén- Siempre pasa lo mismo al inicio del semestre- mientras tanto, yo intentaba recuperar mis pertenencias del suelo.

-Lo siento, intentaba saber dónde queda mi clase- dijo mientras sentía como mi rostro se ruborizaba lentamente.

-Déjame ver, aula 83, está en el tercer piso puedes tomar el elevador que está al final del pasillo- dijo de forma distraída mientras buscaba algo con la mirada.

-Gracias, me salvaste, de verdad lamento lo del golpe- dije aun avergonzada.

-De nada ¿Cómo te llamabas? – respondió.

-Bella Swan, estudiaré dramaturgia- expresé con recelo.

-Yo soy…- en ese momento no pudo terminar de decirme su nombre porque fue interrumpido por un chico del tamaño de un oso pardo- ¡Edward! Vamos tarde al ensayo ¡Apúrate!- interrumpió- Lo siento, me voy. Nos vemos.

Y ahí quede yo, embelesada por unos ojos de un raro color verde esmeralda y una sonrisa que podría destellar en cualquier momento. Reaccioné y continué con mi recorrido hacia el aula 83 donde cursaría narrativa con el Señor Johnson por el resto del semestre.

Llegué al aula y me senté junto a una chica de rasgos asiáticos, quien me saludó con una sonrisa.

-Hola, llegas justo a tiempo aparentemente el Señor Johnson solo da cinco minutos de espera. Soy Kim ¿y tú?.

-Hola, soy Bella Swan, mucho gusto. Gracias por informarme, tuve un incidente en el pasillo y me retrasé- dije cuando sentimos un ligero carraspeo.

-Buenos días, aprendices de escritores, mi nombre es Ernest Johnson y en este curso de narrativa estudiaremos el proceso de escritura…- Comenzó el profesor.

-¿Almorzamos juntas?- preguntó Kim- Por supuesto- dije para continuar prestándole atención al monólogo del profesor.

El Señor Johnson hizo un breve resumen de los diversos temas a estudiar durante el semestre la mayor parte de la clase, para luego asignarnos nuestro primer ejercicio de escritura, en el cual deberíamos construir una historia con una cantidad no mayor de 300 palabras durante el resto de la clase. Todo el mundo puso el grito al cielo debido a que debíamos entregarla al sonar la campana.

-¿Almorzamos?- me dijo Kim mientras salíamos del salón- vamos, escribir me da mucha hambre- dije tratando de animar la situación.

Siempre supuse que el ambiente universitario será muy diferente al de la secundaria, pero resulta ser que es peor. Los pasillos durante el descanso en el Actor´s Studio se podrían describir como caóticos, había estudiantes practicando coreografías, actores incomodando a todos con sus estúpidos ejercicios de corporalidad y diseñadores de escenografía moviendo utilería, lo cual hacía que llegar al comedor fuera toda una odisea.

Dimos la vuelta en un pasillo mientras hablábamos de nuestras motivaciones cuando vi algo que me hizo detener de golpe. Era un poster que anunciaba la presentación de una obra titulada "Angel Perdido en la Ciudad Hostil" y en todo el centro se encontraba el chico que me hizo caer en el pasillo vestido con solo unos jeans y una camiseta roída, bañado por una luz rojiza. Se veía hermoso a pesar de la expresión desolada presente en su rostro, era hipnotizante. Verlo allí solo, dando la cara por todo un ensamble de personas. No podía creer lo que veía.

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó Kim mientras pasaba la mano por mi campo de visión.

-Sí, lo siento. Es que el poster me causó curiosidad. ¿De casualidad sabes quién es ese chico?- pregunté señalándolo.

-Obvio ¿tú no?- dijo Kim asombrada- Es Edward Masen, acaba de terminar el último año de actuación, todavía está aquí porque la obra se estrena el día antes de la graduación. Ha protagonizado la obra del Studio durante los últimos tres años. Y según los rumores sale e aquí a Praga porque en los ensayos lo vio un agente y lo contrataron- concluyó sin respiración.

-Es el chico con el que tropecé en el pasillo. Es algo imbécil- dije detallando la imagen.

-Un idiota al cien por ciento, pero con todo el derecho, cuánto diera yo por ver lo que hay debajo de ese vestuario dijo Kim con expresión soñadora.

-En realidad no me pareció la gran cosa- dije continuando el camino hacia el comedor.

-¡Ay amiga! En realidad creo que si lo conocieras estarías perdida- dijo Kim concluyendo con nuestra conversación.


End file.
